<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle and Soft by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279968">Gentle and Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Clark Honus - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Songwriting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany, the young wife of Clark Honus, internally reminisces about the saga of their relationship while out with friends. When she returns home, Clark and Tiffany make love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle and Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Plate of salmon, rice pilaf, and arugula set before her, Tiffany looked up at the waiter and smiled. “Thank you.” Picking up her fork, she took a bite, chewing as the other ladies similarly tucked into their meals.</p><p>    “So,” Paige turned to her, taking a sip of her Chardonnay. “How’re things going with Clark?”</p><p>    Tiffany smiled. “Oh wonderful, he’s great.” </p><p>Eyeing her suspiciously, Paige took another gulp of wine. Maintaining the grin on her face, Tiffany gave up long ago trying to convince the women of Clark’s virtues. Anytime they had lunch, Paige, Jessica, and Brittany would spend the majority of their time together remarking on their husband's faults. Whether it be that they spent too much time at the office, didn’t give them enough attention, wouldn’t let them buy that new Cartier bracelet, or were selfish in bed, it was endless. So when Tiffany had almost nothing but adoration for Clark, their eyes narrowed and their lips pursed. She was certain that as soon as she stood to leave, they gossiped about her, probably assuming Clark was some tyrant who forced her to keep silent to the point that Tiffany would be too afraid to criticize him even among friends.</p><p>    But the truth is, Clark was good to her. Perhaps their marriage wasn’t the most conventional, but it worked for them. When they first got together, hell, even now, when Tiffany and Clark went to events, people naturally made their assumptions. Seeing her appearance, and the age difference, terms like ‘trophy wife’ and ‘gold digger’ were among the kindest uttered. But if anyone could see how Clark treated her—or if they could see his cock, for that matter—they would know in an instant it wasn’t about the money.</p><p>    Shooting a commercial for Catalina Coolers, they met when Tiffany was cast as a background model, one of a nameless crowd of bikini-clad women. Of course she recognized Clark instantly. Looking especially handsome in dark wash, bootcut jeans, a narrow black button-up, and a leather jacket; for the first couple of hours on set she never saw his eyes, always hidden behind dark sunglasses as Clark strutted around, glad-handing the director and the other celebrity endorsers.</p><p>    When they broke so the set could be re-lit, Tiffany strolled over to the craft service table, trying to wipe the baby oil they smeared on her to make her skin look dewy from her hands on the minuscule bikini before gathering fruit onto a plate.</p><p>    “Here.” Looking up, Tiffany saw Clark extending a napkin in her direction. He was taller up close than she imagined. </p><p>    “Oh, thank you.” Accepting it, Tiffany smiled and wiped her hands before tossing it in the trash.</p><p>    Nodding, Clark pushed the sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing stunningly pretty oceanic eyes. “You’re welcome.” Staring openly at her body, Tiffany found herself blushing and pushing her wet hair over an ear as she added strawberries to her plate. “So,” Clark reached forward and brazenly took one of her strawberries, lifting it to his mouth and asking in one of the heaviest Chicagoan accents she’d ever heard,“You got a name there, gorgeous?” Wrapping his lips around the berry lasciviously before biting down, Clark held her gaze. Were he not so unbelievably sexy, Tiffany probably would’ve found him repulsive, but as it was she couldn’t look away.</p><p>    “It’s, um…” She cleared her throat. “I’m Tiffany.”</p><p>    A genuine smile spread over his face as Clark swallowed. Lips, teeth, and eyes all slightly crooked, it was incredibly endearing and Tiffany couldn’t help mirroring him. “Hey Tiffany,” His prominent eyebrows raised a little. “I’m Clark.”</p><p>    Holding out a large hand, Tiffany’s first instinct was to say something along the lines of, ‘<em> I know that’ </em> or ‘ <em> Obviously </em>’ but reconsidering, she let his hand envelop her own and replied. “Hi Clark, nice to meet you.”</p><p>    Nodding again, Clark folded his lips under before narrowing his eyes at her. Then he turned to the direction of the set, putting his hands in his back pockets. Returning his attention to Tiffany, Clark looked her up and down and unconsciously pouted his lips. “This might take a while.”</p><p>    Tiffany glanced over at the crew members hauling furniture and equipment. “Yeah, I guess so.” She shrugged, eating a piece of pineapple. “What’re you gonna do?”</p><p>    “You wanna come back to my trailer?”</p><p>    Nearly choking, when Tiffany turned to face him, there was no hint of nerves on Clark’s face as his eyes continued to crawl over her body. </p><p>    Taking in his tall stature, broad shoulders, excellent bone structure, and mesmerizing eyes, Tiffany considered for a moment. <em> Fuck it. </em></p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>    Grinning like he never doubted for a second she would say yes, Clark’s hand touched the small of her back and guided Tiffany the few hundred feet away to his trailer.</p><p>    Sifting back over the memories now, Tiffany supposed maybe it was a bit odd that her first time with her now-husband was when he fucked her senseless in the middle of a crowded commercial shoot, everyone hearing her screams, resulting in production being delayed an hour because they couldn’t get Clark out of her and onto the set.</p><p>    Their courtship had been relatively brief. As with everything else in his life, when Clark saw something he wanted, he took it. And he wanted Tiffany. Insatiably. But as much as she loved the way Clark tore into her, never getting enough of his strong hands, talented mouth, and big cock, it wasn’t all about the sex for Tiffany either. </p><p>    Tender and considerate, Tiffany saw the sweet side of Clark that the world would find difficult to believe. Struggling with nightmares, he often asked her to hold him while he slept, thrashing himself awake in the dark only for Tiffany to rock him back to slumber. And on the rare occasions when they had to spend a night apart, Clark would hardly be able to sleep at all, asking Tiffany to call him from wherever she might be, laying in bed with the phone against his ear after taking a sleeping pill, saying, “Just...just keep talking to me, baby.” In a mumbled voice until it was nearly daylight and Clark’s breathing finally grew slow and deep on the other line.</p><p>When they got married, some of her friends and family who attended the ceremony were critical. Of course, many of them never approved of Clark from the beginning, so nothing that happened on the beach that day would’ve changed their minds. But when Clark stood before her and said hurried vows, barely more than two sentences before putting the ring on her finger, Tiffany’s side of the seats sneered. But none of them were there for what happened after. Clark sat her down when they were alone, suit jacket discarded, and unearthed a piece of paper from his pocket.</p><p>Chewing his lip, Clark’s leg bounced and he was staring at the floor. “So, I, um…” Swallowing, Tiffany saw his hands were trembling. Never having seen Clark nervous before, not when he was closing a 20 million dollar deal, not even when he asked her to marry him, Tiffany was alarmed. “I wrote this.” He straightened the paper. “For you, and, um…” Clark blinked, sitting up. “I don’t know if it’s any good, but here it goes…”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Clark sang to her, his high, pretty voice climbing over the notes. In their entire relationship she only heard him sing a couple of times on those rare mornings when he got up and showered without her, so Tiffany found herself transfixed as he began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crimson waves between my fingers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Green sea glass looking back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ivory skin flows beneath me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The mind and heart that I did lack </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dreams incarnate neverending </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Waking to your gentle smile </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hand inside of mine forever </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching you walk down the aisle </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Falling asleep in your sweet arms </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your soft presence is redeeming </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Treasuring your tender touch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now the word love has meaning </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beauty unmatched on this Earth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Laughing together hand in hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A soul to endlessly cherish </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beside you for eternity I’ll stand </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Folding up the paper and tucking it in his pocket, Clark turned and saw Tiffany covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Gathering him into her arms, they held one another close. “Thank you, Clark. That was beautiful. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too, baby.” Clark sniffed, rubbing her back and blinking rapidly. </p><p>Though she knew telling her girlfriends about that particular antedote might sway their opinion on Clark, Tiffany never did. Treasuring it for herself, she gathered it close and the memory of his thoughtfulness and affection warmed her endlessly. So no, for Tiffany, despite what anyone may say or think, it wasn’t about the money with Clark.</p><p>But as she burst into the door of their Malibu mansion, arms laden with shopping bags, Tiffany had to admit the money certainly didn’t hurt. Sitting on the beige couch watching TV, Clark flipped it off as she entered, smiling and padding across the floor to greet her in his white summer linens.</p><p>“Hey baby,” Dipping down, Clark caught her lips, tongue wasting no time in sneaking past her teeth to explore her mouth as she hummed in delight, tilting her head to draw him deeper. “How was your day?” </p><p>“Oh, pretty decent.” As Tiffany spoke, Clark’s head nuzzled her face and neck, cat-like, and his hands pawed over her body. She loved that even after six years together, he couldn’t be within five feet without groping her shamelessly. “Had lunch with the girls. Did some shopping. How about you?”</p><p>“Eh…” Clark shrugged, planting a kiss on her neck and squeezing one of her breasts and an asscheek simultaneously. Clark liked it when she went braless, so there was nothing beneath Tiffany’s purple tube dress as his hands continued to roam. “Made a couple of deals. Got them to put the Catalina Cuervo into liquor stores in New England finally.”</p><p>Tiffany smiled, kissing his cheek. “Good job, honey. Proud of you.” She wanted to touch him, wanted to run her hands over his beautiful body, but her arms were still weighed down with purchases. </p><p>Examining the bags, Clark lifted an eyebrow. “You buy yourself something pretty today, baby girl?”</p><p>Chuckling, Tiffany nodded. “Yeah. Maybe more than one something…”</p><p>Grinning, Clark grabbed two handfuls of her ass and pressed his pelvis into her. “Good.” Kissing her lips lightly, his hand snuck below the neckline of her dress and Clark tweaked a nipple. “You buy yourself something sexy for me?”</p><p>Tiffany smirked and tried to shrug, but her arms were getting tired. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Mmm…” Clark made his eyebrows dance. “Why don’t you go put it on and show me, hmm? Then bring that beautiful ass back here, alright? Go on, baby doll.” Smacking her ass and making her squeal, Clark smiled, eyes trailing after her as Tiffany took her haul upstairs to their bedroom.</p><p>Flopping down on the couch to wait, about ten minutes later Tiffany came downstairs in a black silk robe, long scarlet hair down in loose waves. Strolling up to him, she held out the belt and with a grin he tugged it, Tiffany walking backward until it unraveled. Letting the robe flutter to the floor, Tiffany revealed a sheer black bra and panty set, nipples clearly visible, and lifted her hands into her hair to pose for him.</p><p>“Mmm...yeah, baby, I like that.” Clark nodded approvingly. </p><p>Tiffany sank to the floor. “Oh yeah?” With a devilish grin she crawled around on her hands and knees in front of him, turning around to expose the thong back and waving her ass in the air tantalizingly.</p><p>Chuckling, Clark shook his head. “You better get that gorgeous ass up here, baby. I’m getting so fucking hard just looking at you.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Tiffany approached him, placing a hand on each of Clark’s knees and biting her lip as she looked into his smiling blue eyes. </p><p>His fingers threaded an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “Always. Come on.” Taking her hand, Clark guided her into his lap until Tiffany was straddling him, bending down to fuse their mouths together. Dragging her hips forward, Tiffany could feel the outline of Clark’s thick cock slide between the lips of her pussy and she gasped against him, fingers winding into his salt and pepper hair as Clark firmly grabbed her ass and began thrusting, the friction of fabric between them exquisite.</p><p>“Fuck Clark.” Tiffany panted, moving faster as the tip of his cock continued to graze her clit. “You could make me cum just like this, you know that?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, baby?” Clark dug his heels into the brown shag rug, pelvis rising to grind his cock into her furiously. “Yeah, I know how to make you cum, don’t I?” Clenching his jaw, Clark’s nose was flared and eyebrows high as he observed the lust invading Tiffany’s face. </p><p>Undulating on top of him, Tiffany’s hand snuck underneath his linen shirt to caress Clark’s skin. “Yes, Clark. <em> Yes! </em> You know how to make me cum so hard. <em> Fuck… </em>” Soaking through the panties, Tiffany was rubbing a wet spot into Clark as their speed increased, eyes falling shut in ecstasy.</p><p>“You want me to take you upstairs and fuck you, baby? Huh, gorgeous? Would you like that?” Clark hastily tugged down the front of her bra, pulling a nipple between his lips to suck for a moment before tasting her lips again.</p><p>Tiffany nodded vigorously. “Yes, Clark. Come on, come <em> fuck me!</em>” Spanking her ass hard, Clark grinned and Tiffany got up, the two of them rushing up the beige staircase. Casting clothes off as they reached the second level, by the time they got to their California King mattress, Tiffany was climbing in naked and Clark wasn’t far behind, shirt off and shrugging out of his linen pants.</p><p>Tiffany stared at him hungrily. She loved Clark’s body. That was something else the other wives often complained about, particularly the one’s who truly were in it for a funeral payday. They grimaced as they talked about laying beneath their disgusting husbands, and as Tiffany gazed at Clark’s firm, broad body, she felt truly sorry for them. Every morning Clark swam lap after lap in their ocean-view pool, and when he emerged, naked and dripping, tossing back his gray-etched hair, pale body glistening in the California sunshine, it was inevitable that Tiffany would maul him before he had time to dry.</p><p>Crawling in after her, Clark lay beside Tiffany, large hand massaging her breast for a moment before flowing down her body to rest between her thighs, spreading her and gathering moisture from deep inside to rub over her sensitive clit. Snaking a hand between them, Tiffany grasped Clark’s substantial cock, pumping lightly and rubbing her thumb hard on the underside of the head in the way she knew he liked. Rocking her pelvis into his hand, Tiffany moaned. </p><p>“Mmm...you like that?” Clark’s lips worked down her neck. “You like the way I play with this pussy, don’t you?” </p><p>Jerking him faster, Tiffany nodded. “Yes. Yes, Clark, I love it. You know just how to touch me.”</p><p>Inching down, Clark inserted three of his lengthy fingers and began vigorously rubbing Tiffany’s clit with his thumb while he pulsed against the cluster of nerves deep inside. “How about that, huh, baby? I know you like it like that. Am I making you feel good, baby girl?”</p><p>Eye twitching, Tiffany writhed beneath Clark’s touch. “<em>Yes, Clark, yes! Fuck! You feel so fucking good! Fuck!</em>”</p><p>Moving his arm faster, Clark began sucking on her breasts, tongue flicking over her nipples. “Ooh yeah, baby, am I gonna make you cum? Fucking you with my hand, you gonna cum on my fingers, baby doll? Huh?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck! Yes, Clark! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!</em>” Fisting her hands in the 2000-thread count sheets, Tiffany’s legs shook uncontrollably as she clenched around his fingers before Clark retracted, kissing his way back up to her mouth.</p><p>Giving her half a moment to recover, Clark placed an elbow on either side of Tiffany’s head, combing back her hair and studying her with his deep blue eyes. “Hey,” Sliding his cock between her legs, Clark pursed his lips. “I’m gonna eat that pretty pussy now, okay?”</p><p>Getting a breath, Tiffany swallowed. “Okay.”</p><p>Clark traced her bottom lip with his thumb and smiled before he began kissing over her body, tongue playing with her nipples and licking a long strip from below her navel all the way down between her legs. </p><p>There was nothing timid about the way Clark went down on her and Tiffany loved it. Clark consumed her like a man on death row sitting over his final meal, arms curled under her and clamped over her hips, drawing her to his face, sharp jaw digging forward as his mouth licked, sucked and moaned around her swollen clit. Tiffany truly believed it turned him on almost as much as her, Clark often rubbing himself into the mattress, or even reaching down to pull on his cock while buried between her legs.</p><p>Thighs glued to the side of his head, Tiffany’s fingers danced over his scalp as she rutted against his face. “<em>Oh Clark! Oh fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!” </em>Dripping down his chin, Clark persisted as Tiffany began convulsing beneath him, screaming and eyes rolling as he sucked her clit between his light pink lips.</p><p>“<em>I’m cumming! Fuck! FUCK!</em>” Doing her best not to pull on his hair too hard as she knew his scalp could be tender, Tiffany continued to quiver as Clark emerged, wiping his face and taking her breasts in both hands as he slipped his cock up and down between the lips of her drenched pussy.</p><p>Linking their mouths, Tiffany could taste herself on his tongue as Clark insistently kissed her. “Mmm...baby, I love the sounds you make when you cum for me.” He hummed, bearing down hard, body rolling above her enticingly. “Fuck, baby girl, I missed you so much today.”</p><p>“I missed you, too, Clark.” Tiffany spread her legs wider, lifting against him and carding her fingers through his hair. “I was thinking of you all day.”</p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Clark swirled his hips faster, head of his cock skipping across her clit in a way that shook a little gasp from Tiffany each time. “Tell me. Tell me what you were thinking about.”</p><p>“I was thinking about…” Finding it difficult to concentrate under his ministrations, Tiffany swallowed and tried to focus. “You and how much I love you. How much I love your big cock.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, baby doll?” Clark sped up, causing Tiffany’s leg to stutter across the mattress. “You want this cock? Huh?”</p><p>“Yes.” She breathed. “But honey, please, let me suck you first.” Tiffany polished one of his prominent cheekbones. “You know how much I love having you in my mouth.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, baby, okay.” Clark rolled onto his back, but Tiffany shook her head.</p><p>“No, Clark. Come on, come fuck my face. You’re so good to me, honey. I love you, and I want you to stick that big cock in my throat.” Scrunching her fingers in his sparse dark chest hair, Tiffany looked at him longingly and Clark gave her breast a final squeeze.</p><p>”Mmm...I love it when you talk like that, gorgeous.” Placing a knee on either side of her head, Clark held the tip of his cock near her lips. “It gets me so goddamn hard I can’t stand it.” Opening her mouth, Clark crept inside until he was fully sheathed, groaning and hooking his fingers over the headboard before he began to move.</p><p>Seeking the warm wetness, Clark’s hips shot forth as Tiffany fought to hollow her cheeks and control her gag reflex. “<em>Oh baby, your mouth, your pretty fucking mouth, yes!</em>” Cradling her head to his crotch, Clark extended his legs behind him and began humping her face recklessly, one hand on the headboard for balance. “<em>Baby, fuck, fuck, your throat feels so fucking good…” </em>Clark’s moans, which always began as low grunts that Tiffany discovered early on were manufactured, rose to high-pitched whimpers, and suddenly he stopped, smacking his palm on the mattress.</p><p>“No, <em> no.</em>” Tiffany could tell he was talking mostly to himself as he extracted his cock from her mouth and she wiped her face. “I still wanna fuck you, baby.” Clark swallowed, catching his breath.</p><p>Tiffany trickled her fingers down his abdomen. “Yes, please, Clark. Come fuck me.” Grinning, Clark settled on top of her, claiming Tiffany’s mouth, and with a couple of quick swipes of the head of his cock over her entrance, pushed inside. </p><p>“Damn, you feel so fucking good, baby.” Clark whispered and he didn’t hesitate to begin pounding inside, placing a hand between them to fiddle her clit as their bodies cycled together. </p><p>Planting her heels in the mattress, Tiffany brought her hips up to meet his every slamming stroke, holding onto Clark’s small love handles that she thought he was far too self-conscious about for his own good, and guiding him inside. </p><p>“<em>Fuck! Clark! Yes! You fuck me so good!</em>” Tiffany shouted, impending orgasm causing her back to arch and her thighs to quake. </p><p>Clark hammered into her, examining Tiffany’s desirous face as she fell apart. “Yeah, baby! I love fucking you. I love making you cum! Cum on my cock, baby! I wanna make you cum!”</p><p>“<em>Yes, Clark! Fuck! I’m cumming! I love you! Yes!” </em>Seizing, Tiffany’s heels slipped from underneath her and she fell flat on the mattress, limbs rattling over the surface, whites of her eyes all that was visible as she constrained around Clark’s sensitive cock.</p><p>“<em>Oh, baby…</em>” Clark whined, laying flat on top of her, one strong arm slithering under her to cradle her head as he tucked his face into her neck. The other slid beneath her ass to hold Tiffany as close to himself as possible as Clark’s hips humped frenetically, seeking release as he breathed hot and moist against her flesh. </p><p>“<em>Tiffany, baby! I love you so much! You’re gonna make me cum!</em>” With a soft, shuddering cry, Clark’s body shot forth erratically, filling her, and he bound himself to Tiffany, chest heaving as they sought air.</p><p>Silently brushing kisses to whatever parts of one another they weren’t too exhausted to reach, Clark remained inside Tifffany until their sweat dried, then he rolled off and they turned to their sides, hands serenely touching one another and smiling wearily.</p><p>“Hey,” Tiffany wended her fingers through his sweaty graying hair. “I’ve always wondered something.”</p><p>Clark caressed her hip. “What’s that, baby?”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>Furrowing his brow, Clark blinked. “Why you, what?”</p><p>“That day at the commercial. The day we met. Why me?” Finger tracing his joined ear, Tiffany bit her lip. “I mean, there were a dozen models there. I wasn’t any better looking than those other women. So why?”</p><p>Clark chuckled. “Okay, first of all.” He held up a hand. “You were definitely hotter than all those other chicks, don’t be silly.” He dipped forward to kiss her and spanked her ass, making Tiffany laugh. “And second…” Clark wound her crimson hair behind her ear. “I was watching you earlier in the day.”</p><p>Surprised, Tiffany sat up on her elbow. “You were?”</p><p>Clark nodded. “Mmhmm. You were talking with one of the other girls, a blonde, about music. I remember she asked you what you liked...and you said stuff like The Beatles, Zeppelin, Fleetwood Mac, and Jefferson Airplane.”</p><p>“...and The Blue Jean Committee.” Tiffany smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, you said that, too.” Grinning, Clark continued. “But this other girl, she didn’t know half of what you were talking about. So I decided if I was gonna bang somebody that day…” Clark shrugged. “I wanted it to be someone I could actually talk to afterwards.” </p><p>Oddly touched, Tiffany kissed him, gazing into Clark’s blue eyes. “Lucky me I like the classics.”</p><p>Kissing Tiffany again, Clark smiled. “Lucky both of us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>